Heiji's Tough Decision
by AokoWilliams
Summary: *LEMON!* When Heiji and Kazuha are on a field trip their bus is hijacked by perverted, money-hungry men. Kazuha tries to stop one hijacker from hurting her friends, and he decides to torture/rape her as punishment. Heiji is forced to rape Kazuha instead.


Detective Conan- Heiji's Tough Decision

Pairing: Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M (for lemon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan... WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I wish I did, but I don't **SNIFFLE**!!!!

Summary: What happens when Heiji and Kazuha are on a field trip and their bus is hijacked by perverted, money-hungry men? Kazuha tries to stop one of the hijacker from hurting one of her friends, and he decides to torture her as punishment. Heiji tries to save her and is forced into raping her so the hijackers won't kill her. Will they survive, and if they do, will Kazuha and Heiji still be friends?

Heiji's Tough Decision

Kazuha sat in her seat listening to "Cartoon Hero" by: Aqua on her Ipod. She hummed the rhythm to herself. The tanned boy that sat next her sighed at her cheeriness.

"K-Kazuha, can I listen, too?" Heiji asked.

"Hm? Oh, sure... Here!" Kazuha answered, handed her childhood friend one of her earphones.

Heiji was glad to do anything, since he had forgot his latest mystery novel and had nothing to do. The song ended and a new one started. Kazuha was doodling something on a sheet of paper and didn't notice till it was too late that the song that was on was a song called, "Hate That I Love You". Kazuha unconsciously sang some of the lyrics. Heiji didn't know why, but he mumbled, angrily, "Why are you singing the lyrics. You don't have anyone like that in your life..."

"I know, but this is the version with the American singer, 'Ne-yo'... he's hot!" Kazuha squealed.

"Excuse, me!?! Since when have you had a crush on some American!?" Heiji stuttered.

"He's hot!!! He's got a great voice. He's black (A/N: She's not being racist, she likes tanned guys, remember? WINK, WINK!!! Also, if you don't like Ne-yo then SORRY!!!), and he's absolutely adorable!" Kazuha explained with dreamy eyes.

She wasn't trying to, but she was comparing Ne-yo's picture to Heiji's face in her mind. She turned the song to "Because of You" by Ne-yo and starting silently singing the lyrics. Heiji listened to the lyrics and started laughing.

"What's so funny!?!" Kazuha whined.

"You don't know what this Ne-yo guy is singing, do you?" Heiji asked, smirking.

"N-no, it's in English... I can copy the lyrics, but I don't know what it means... Why?" Kazuha asked.

"{CHUCKLE} Here's a translation of what he is singing..."

Heiji proceeded to translate the song for Kazuha

"...So yah, that's what it translates out to..." Heiji finished.

Kazuha blushed bright red.

"You really don't know much English, do you?" Heiji asked, laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kazuha whined.

"So, Hattori... since when have you been feeling these feelings!?" A group of guys in Heiji and Kazuha's class asked.

"SHUT UP!!! I wasn't singing the song TO her, wait... O.K. I did sing it to her, but it wasn't dedicated to her! Jeez, why would I sing that to her!?!" Heiji protested.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying she's too unattractive for you to want her!?" Another guy asked.

"That's not at all what I meant..." Heiji shouted.

"What did you mean then?" The two asked.

"I mean that I don't in any way think that Kazuha is unattractive! Jeez, leave us alone! I was telling her what the song meant in Japanese! The song is originally in English." Heiji explained.

"...Oh..." The two mumbled, feeling stupid.

"Jeez... those two are really stupid, aren't they?" Heiji mumbled to Kazuha, chuckling.

"Y-yah..." Kazuha mumbled, blushing.

The words Heiji had said echoed in her ear, 'I don't think in any way that Kazuha is unattractive!' Kazuha was trying to understand it. Did that mean he found her attractive, or did it mean that he simply felt that she wasn't ugly? Kazuha sighed and changed the song. She left it on a song she didn't understand, but she liked the beat of it. It was called, "Discovery Channel" by: Bloodhound Gang. She forgot that Heiji was still listening to her Ipod. She didn't even remember this fact till she saw Heiji turn a nice shade of red, which isn't an easy task for him to accomplish. She realized that the song was also in English, and though she knew she'd probably regret it, she asked, "W-what does this song say...?"

Heiji looked at her embarrassed and mumbled, "Fine, but I'm whispering it."

"W-why?" Kazuha asked, scared.

"Here's the chorus, 'You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel...Do it again now...You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel...Do it now... You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel... Do it again...You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel... Getting horny now...' Yep, Kazuha that's how the song goes... Whatcha think of it..." Heiji said in a seductive voice.

"W-W-WHAT!?! D-don't say that in s-such a husky, manly voice!!!" Kazuha whined.

"What are you talkin' about...? I am a man..." Heiji reminded.

"T-That's not what I meant!!! I mean why are you acting so flirtatious!?! Y-you've never acted so male like in front of me..." Kazuha mumbled, blushing.

"Well, I am a teenage guy. Also, if you haven't noticed... you are a girl. We by nature were created to become one..." Heiji said without thinking.

"EHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!" Kazuha yelped, shocked.

"N-NO!!! I didn't mean it that way! I meant in general, guys act like this around girls... It's my nature. You and I have grown up... I've grown taller and leaner... You've grown leaner and... bigger in a certain area." Heiji mumbled, blushing.

"D-Don't talk about my chest, you sicko!!!" Kazuha whined, blushing.

"W-well, is there any other songs you'd like a translation to?" Heiji asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Sure... this one..." Kazuha explained, letting Heiji listen to a song called, "Sexy Back" by: Justin Timberlake.

Heiji broke out laughing.

"W-WHAT!?! What is it!?" Kazuha asked, nervously.

"Fine, I'll translates, but I'm singing this with feeling..." Heiji sneered.

"W-what do you mean..." Kazuha asked, scared.

"Well, here's the lyrics..." Heiji took a deep breath.

"W-WAIT!?! I don't like that look in your eyes!?! What are you up to, Heiji!?! H-Heiji, answer me!?!" Kazuha whined, scared.

"I will answer with my voice... You want the lyrics... here they are!!!!" Heiji said, taking a deep breath.

"WAIT!?!" Kazuha whined.

Heiji sang the song out for Kazuha the best he could then smirked at Kazuha.

"Well, that's that. What do you think, Kazuha?" Heiji whispered, seductively in her ear.

"S-STOP DOING THAT!?!?!" Kazuha squealed, blushing a nice shade of red.

"Mr. Hattori, Ms. Toyama... We're at the bus stop... I've been waiting for Hattori-kun to stop singing long enough to tell you. The rest of the class got off about 5 minutes ago." The main teacher explained.

Both Heiji and Kazuha blushed as they got off the bus.

"Ahou... you really embarrassed me!!!" Kazuha whined.

"Fine, here's 100 yen... get yourself a candy bar. S-sorry about that..." Heiji mumbled.

"W-where are you going?" Kazuha asked.

"The bathroom I haven't used one in 3 hours..." Heiji mumbled, running for the men's restroom.

"{GIGGLE} Heiji... you can be a nice person even when you act all manly." Kazuha mumbled, when he couldn't hear her.

Kazuha started to listen to a song called, "Hey Juliet" on her Ipod. She started to sing the English lyrics... "Hey Juliet, I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe, someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know... I wanna be your Romeo. Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet."

"Hey Juliet, I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe, someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know... I wanna be your Romeo. Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet. You have a nice voice, young lady. May I know your name?" A strange boy asked, behind Kazuha.

"W-WHAT!?! D-did you hear my singing!?!?! S-sorry, I'm so embarrassed!" Kazuha yelped.

"No, don't be. That song is one of my favorite songs. I was so surprised to hear someone singing it. S-sorry, you're probably curious of who I am. My name is Damion. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Damion said with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you too. I'm Kazuha. You speak English and you look a little bit American. Is that true!?" Kazuha asked.

"Very good deduction. I'm an American from New York. Are you from Okinawa...?" Damion asked.

"Nope, my class and I are from Osaka. We're on a our school field trip." Kazuha explained.

"Oh, I see. From Osaka, huh? It must've take a while to get here." Damion mumbled.

"Yep, we were on a plane for a long time and to get to the hot springs hotel that we're staying at, it takes a 2 hour bus ride. We've been riding the bus for an hour, but it has been a long day." Kazuha explained.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Damion asked.

"S-sorry, but my teacher order me not to tell anyone that info." Kazuha mumbled.

"Oh, that's fine. Kazuha-chan... may I take a picture of you?" Damion asked.

"W-what...?" Kazuha mumbled, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a photographer for an American model company. You're so beautiful, I thought maybe I could get a picture of you. Do you mind?" Damion asked.

"Oh, not at all. T-thanks for the compliment." Kazuha mumbled, blushing.

"Okay, hold still and smile." Damion instructed.

Kazuha did so and Damion took a nice picture of her. Kazuha smiled and was about to talk to Damion some more when she saw Heiji exit the restroom.

"Heiji!!!" Kazuha squealed to him from a distance.

"H-Heiji!?! As in Heiji Hattori the High School Detective of the West!?!" Damion asked, shocked.

"Yep, he's my childhood friend." Kazuha chirped, cheerfully.

Before Kazuha could react, Damion dashed from Kazuha.

"D-DAMION!?! W-what was that about?" Kazuha mumbled, confused.

"Kazuha, w-who was that?" Heiji asked, confused.

"A photographer from New York. He said his name was Damion..." Kazuha explained.

"D-DAMION!?! As in Damion Kook!?!" Heiji shouted, shocked.

"I-isn't Damion Cook a football player on the Detroit Lions?" Kazuha mumbled, confused.

"Not Cook with a 'c', Kook with a 'k'!!!" Heiji shouted.

"How should I know? He didn't say his last name." Kazuha explained.

"D-did he look like this..." Heiji said showing Kazuha a picture of the person she just met.

"WHAT THE!?! That's the guy! Why do you have a picture of him, Heiji!?!?!" Kazuha asked, confused.

"He's a criminal. He's a rapist and a murderer!!!" Heiji shouted.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Kazuha shouted, shocked.

"W-where'd he go?" Heiji asked.

"I don't know; he took off in a full on dash when I mentioned your name..." Kazuha mumbled, whimpering with fear.

"Kazuha... did you tell him any personal info?" Heiji asked.

"N-no... I said my name was Kazuha, and I was from Osaka. I didn't say much more. He did take my picture though... Heiji... I-I'm scared." Kazuha whimpered, tears coming from her eyes.

"D-Don't cry, Kazuha. I'll be here. There's nothing to worry about... Okay?" Heiji mumbled, drying Kazuha's tears.

"O-okay..." Kazuha mumbled, following Heiji back to the bus.

A man in his late 20s sat in the driver's seat of a black van. He looked at the man in his early 20s that sat next to him. He asked, "B-boss, why are you asking me to follow that bus? It's a school bus..."

"Think, Al... It's a high school district class. There has to be at least 20-30 teenage kids on there. Also it's kids from Osaka. If we hijack it then their parents can't come and save them. We can capture the teachers, when they exit to check the kids into their hots spring hotel. I met a cutie pie that was on that bus. A Miss Kazuha was her name... I'd like to get a bit of that sugar..." Damion sneered.

"You're such a pervert... whatever, as long as I get part of the ransom of these teenagers." Al mumbled.

Damion explained the plan to his group of kidnappers.

Heiji and Kazuha sat in their seats on the bus. They had just arrived at the hot springs hotel. All the teachers had gotten off to check each student in the hotel. The students and bus driver were told to stay on the bus.

Heiji and Kazuha were listening to music when Heiji noticed the black van pull up behind him. He thought he had seen it at the rest stop. He couldn't see inside because of the tinted windows. It worried him. Kazuha asked him something, and he turned for a second. Suddenly a shot gun shot was heard in the sky. Heiji looked back to see a man in his late 20s come from the van with a shot gun in his hands. 10 people got out of the van after him. 4 of them stopped any witnesses from escaping. They rounded up all the teachers, employees at the hotel, and further witnesses. They took any phones or communicators. The remaining 6 climbed into the bus and pointed their guns at the teenagers. The last person in the van came out and walked in a composed pace up to the bus. Damion entered and smiled. He pointed his pistol at the bus driver and said, "Mr. Bus Driver, it seems you'll be making a different stop today. I want you to start driving to this location on the map. Al, Jazz, Viper, Shades, Jolt, and Alex meet your victims... Now, kids, you won't be hurt if your parents are willing to pay a good price, but I might mess with you guys a little... When we arrive at our location, we'll start the party. Till then not a single funny act or stupid try to be the hero. This pistol is a loaded, and I will not hesitant to kill you. I've kill 4 girls and one guy. I've raped 6 girls... Now, sit down and do as you please as long as it isn't an inconvenience to me."

Kazuha trembled in fear. She hugged Heiji tightly as tears drifted down her face. Heiji hugged her to his chest. He took off his 'SAX' hat and placed it on Kazuha's head.

"H-Heiji..." Kazuha whispered.

"We have a few hours before we reach this destination he speaks of." Heiji whispered back.

"How do you know?" Kazuha asked.

"He wouldn't take us within easy driving range of the police. The job isn't amateur work, but I don't think we were the original target. I think they wanted to do this to someone else." Heiji explained.

The bus traveled for miles and finally pulled into a secluded, beat down, car repair shop.

"O.K., we're here. Bus driver, Al will escort you to a nice spot were you can't make too much noise and you won't cause trouble." Damion explained as Al grabbed the frightened bus driver and started dragging him away.

"Wait!!! You won't hurt the driver, right!?!" Heiji shouted, still hiding Kazuha to his chest.

"Of course, not... We won't kill anyone as long as you cooperate with us. You're Heiji Hattori, correct?" Damion said, smiling.

"Yah, what's it to you?" Heiji mumbled, annoyed.

"Who's that person you're hiding against you chest?" Damion asked, sneering.

"None of your business, jackass!" Heiji shouted.

Damion simply shrugged and walked up to one of Kazuha's classmates and friend, Menami. He sneered and said, "For Heiji's stubbornness, chick, sit on the guy next to you. Sit on his lap. Once you are comfortably on his lap take off your shirt and bra. Then, guy, you, fondle her breasts, lick them, suck on them, chew on them, etc. If you don't I'll blow a hole through her head." Damion commanded.

Menami was scared, and she slowly started to remove her shirt. Kazuha couldn't stand it, and against the smart thing to do, she stood up and shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

She caught one of the hijackers off guard. She used her Aikido.

Damion sneered at Kazuha and said, "Lovely, I was hoping you'd show yourself, Kazuha-chan."

"You, bastard! Leave, Menami alone. She has nothing to do with you! She hasn't done anything wrong. Even if Heiji was hiding me, you shouldn't hurt others for his punishment!" Kazuha shouted.

"You're a lot more spunky than I thought. Fine, come here and let me do you, and I'll leave your friends alone." Damion instructed.

"You're better off killing me. I'm not the least bit afraid of a guy like you!" Kazuha lied as she trembled.

"Humph... So you're the stubborn type, huh? Fine, surrender yourself and I'll be nice and smooth with you..." Damion suggested.

"You aren't laying a single finger on me without killing me first!" Kazuha shouted.

"{SIGH}... I didn't want to do this Kazuha-chan, but it seems I have to." Damion mumbled.

Damion pointed his gun at Kazuha. Heiji screamed, "D-don't shot her! Y-you can kill me, but don't hurt her!"

"Oh, I wasn't going to hurt her. I was going to hurt you." Damion said, suddenly pushing Kazuha into one of the hijackers arms. The hijacker Alex was a pervert and attempted to fondle Kazuha's breasts when she punched him in the face. She looked up to find Heiji in a head lock with Damion pointing his gun at Heiji's head. Kazuha froze.

"Now, Kazuha-chan... surrender yourself, or else I'll blow a hole in Heiji's head. Which do you choose? Either way I will go with my word. You say no and I _will_ blow a hole through the Osaka detective's head." Damion threatened.

Kazuha shook in fear and looked at the ground. Heiji shouted, "Don't do it, Kazuha! It's not worth it!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT WORTH IT!?!?! A-all he wants is my v-virginity right...? I-if I give him that, h-he'll spare you life..." Kazuha mumbled, as tears flowed from her eyes.

"NO! I said, 'don't do it', and I mean, 'don't do it'!" Heiji shouted.

"... Sorry, Heiji..." Kazuha mumbled, dropping to the floor in front of Heiji and Damion.

"I surrender myself and you swear you won't harm Heiji or anyone else on this bus?" Kazuha asked.

"Deal... I swear." Damion said smiling.

Kazuha sat there and mumbled, "Fine... leave Heiji alone... You can have my body..."

"YES!!!" Damion sneered at Heiji.

"NO! KAZUHA, NO!!!" Heiji begged.

Damion pushed Heiji back into his seat and grabbed Kazuha.

"Viper, Shades, tie this girls hands from the emergency exit door handles!" Damion demanded.

Kazuha didn't show her face as Shades and Viper pulled her up and tied her from the emergency door's handle on the roof of the bus. Her feet were barely touching the ground. Damion sneered. He approached Kazuha and went to touch her breasts. Before he could though, Kazuha kicked him in the groin. Damion fell in pain.

"Dammit, you bitch!!! You want Heiji to die!?!" Damion sputtered out.

"No, but you said I had to surrender my body. You said nothing about surrendering without a fight!" Kazuha said with a giggle.

"Fine... but you will be punished for that!" Damion said, trying to grab one of her breasts. Kazuha kicked him again, but this time she kicked him in the shin. Damion got made and pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed her thigh. She screamed in pain. Heiji watched this in horror.

"STOP IT!!!" Heiji begged.

"I said she'd be punished for that..." Damion said, reaching for her breasts again.

Again Kazuha kicked and hit his stomach. Damion sliced her chin and her arms a few time. Heiji couldn't watch. Still Kazuha didn't give up. Damion reached for her shirt to remove it and she head butted him. He was fed up. He took his knife and slashed her chest. He had slashed right between her breasts, but the pain was immense. Kazuha tried to act tough. Damion turned her around, lifted the back of her shirt and slashed her back in the shape of a cross. Kazuha screamed, but remained tough. She kept kicking; he kept slashing. He slashed her right hip and sliced a line on her right leg. She whimpered, but continued to keep strong. She wasn't going to give this pervert her virginity without every breath in her body fighting. Damion finally managed to get off her shirt, but when he tried to get of her bra, she elbowed him. Damion snapped. He took his pistol, placed it against her left leg, and shot. Kazuha screamed louder than before. She started to collapse from the injuries, but Damion wouldn't have it. He placed his gun against her left hand and shot a bullet straight in and out of her left hand. Kazuha screamed and tried so hard not to cry too much as the blood flowed down her arm. Her whole body had cuts, bruises, bullet wounds, and other injuries. He finally got off her bra and pants. She got really mad and spit on him. He placed his gun against the back of her heel. He fired the gun and shattered her heel bone. Kazuha couldn't stand much longer. She was barely standing at all. She was holding all her weight from her right and left hand and hanging from the rope. It hurt so bad. Damion finally got off her panties. He thought about something and sneered.

"Kazuha-chan, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to steal your virginity." Damion mumbled.

"Y-y-you're not..." Kazuha whispered in pain.

"Nope.... Heiji is going to steal your virginity." Damion announced.

Heiji looked at Damion, shocked.

"Heiji, you are going to do Kazuha in the front, and in the mouth till I tell you guys to stop, but before you two do that. Al, you're quite good in the art of tattoo making, right?" Damion asked.

"Um... yes, why?" Al asked.

"You're going to put a huge green butterfly on Kazuha's back. It will serve as a heroic reminder of her bravery today. I have the equipment in the van. Go and get it." Damion announced.

"Y-you can't make Kazuha have sexually intercourse after that much torture!? I couldn't possibly do that to Kazuha!!! You can't force me to rape my best friend!" Heiji shouted.

"Oh, I think I can because if you don't then I will. Thing is I won't hold back on her. I'll do it as hard and long as it takes to break her. You do her and you can decided how rough you want to be. Besides I bet your classmates would rather see you two doing it than me doing her. Ah, Al, your back fast." Damion mumbled, breaking Kazuha's ropes down and pushing Kazuha into the back of the bus. She slammed against the wall and whimpered by the immense pain.

Al went up to her and waited. Damion turned to get Heiji's answer. While Damion wasn't looking, Al put a drug in Kazuha's back that would numb as much of her pain as possible. He then mumbled, "I am so sorry... I knew Damion was a pervert, but to go as far as this is horrible. I hope this drug helps you and I'll try to stop him from torturing you any further if he tries."

"Th-th-thank you..." Kazuha whispered.

"So Heiji what's you're choice?" Damion asked.

"Heiji, I d-don't want to force you to do this... I don't want to take this from you future wife." Kazuha whispered.

Heiji looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes. He took as deep breath and announced, "Fine, I'll be the one to have sex with Kazuha, but if you hurt her any further or you try to do something stupid, I will do anything in my power."

"Yah, yah, yah, just get to your little slut there and do her well." Damion mumbled.

"Don't you dare call her a 'slut'!!!!?" Heiji shouted.

"Just get on with it!!! I want you to do her in the front till you both release at least 3 times, and Kazuha, give him a nice blow job so he spews at least 1 time. If you do that I'll leave you two alone for the rest of this kidnapping. You may do those things in whatever order, but you must do it that many times." Damion explained as Al finished the tattoo on Kazuha's back.

Kazuha lied down on her back which didn't hurt because of the numbing drugs. Heiji blushed and approached her weak body. He slow sat next to her. He stroked her cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kazuha. Please, forgive me."

Kazuha blushed and grabbed Heiji's face. She brought his face down to hers, and she kissed Heiji passionately. Heiji blushed, but joined in. Heiji eagerly opened her mouth so he could dart in his tongue. He kissed her hard, and she moaned in desire. Heiji released her lips and kissed her earlobe and down to her neck. He kissed every inch of skin he could find. Then he traveled farther south. He licked on of her breasts and then collected it in his mouth. Kazuha blushed and squealed in shock and passion. She had never felt such an amazing feeling before. Heiji grabbed her other breast and massaged it between his fingers. He played with her nipple which was getting hard.

"H-Heiji!!!" Kazuha yelped in desire.

Heiji switched to her other breast and kneaded the other one. Heiji then kissed farther south from her stomach and traveled farther downward. He stopped and looked at her wet pussy. She blushed bright red at his stare, but before she could react, he started to lick inside her. She yelped and squealed in desire. A wave of desire washed over her and she had no control and she released. He licked it all up and started to finger her. He slipped one finger then two inside of her. She couldn't stop moaning and groaning in pleasure. She released on his hands and he licked it all up.

Heiji had never thought this could be this amazing. He felt a tingle coming from his pants and his groaned. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. His member was hard and pulsing. He could barely breath. He had to release, but he was too nervous to actually enter her yet. Kazuha sensed his troubles and quickly took it upon herself to help him. She pulled off his pants and boxers. Heiji blushed and before he could ask her what she was going to do, she put his member in her mouth. Heiji gasped and couldn't stop himself from moaning and groaning now. He could hardly breath as she sucked on his member. He yelped, "Kazuha, I-I'm going to release!"

"Go ahead... release in my mouth, Heiji..." Kazuha mumbled, blushing.

"A-are you sure!?" Heiji mumbled, barely holding back.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kazuha shouted.

Heiji took one last breath and released in Kazuha's mouth. Kazuha couldn't stop from letting it out of her mouth. She threw it up on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it." Kazuha whispered.

"It's okay... just breath..." Heiji said, stroking her cheek.

"E-enter me, Heiji..." Kazuha whispered.

Heiji blushed bright red and mumbled, "A-are you sure!? A-are you ready for that!?!"

"Yes, I'm ready... just do it..." Kazuha mumbled, kissing Heiji's chest.

Heiji brought Kazuha into the common position to his knowledge, the missionary position, and looked at Kazuha, worried. Kazuha kissed his lips and said, "I'm r-ready..."

Heiji slow entered her. Once he was fully inside he waited. She had squealed in pain. He kissed her to try and ease the pain. She kissed him back passionately. She bleed a little because she was a virgin, but after getting use to his length inside of her, she said he could continue. He began to slowly move in and out of her. She moaned and groaned at this. Both had never felt anything like it, but they thought it was amazing. "HEIJI!!! M-m-more! Oh, Heiji, this is amazing!!!" Kazuha chanted as Heiji quickened his pace. After a little while, he began to go as fast and as far as he could within her. She squealed. Heiji concluded that he must've found her g-spot. He began to aim for that spot with each time he entered her again. She was repeated his name again and again in his ear. This only encouraged him to go his fastest and hardest. She reached her limit and he reached his. He released his seed inside of her and she released as well. He collapsed gently on top of her. Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies. Heiji turned their position around so that she was on top. He then hugged her tightly to his chest. She rested against his broad chest. She kissed his chest and whispered, "Th-thank you, Heiji for giving me such a precious gift. I'm just so sorry that I've taken from you future wife."

Heiji pulled her lips to his and after he released, whispered, "Don't be. There's no other woman that I'd rather do that with... than you."

Kazuha blushed and whispered, "R-really!?!"

"Yes... Kazuha, I should have told you this sooner, much sooner. Everyday I know I should tell, but I was so afraid that if I told you how I felt that you'd think that it would be to awkward to stay friends... or that you wouldn't feel the same..." Heiji mumbled.

"What's that Heiji?" Kazuha whispered.

"Kazuha... I lo-."

CRASH!!!! Suddenly a group of cops from Okinawa broke into the bus and stopped the hijackers. Damion was captured as well. It turned out that Heiji's mom and Kazuha's dad had felt very protective of sending their son and daughter to a hot springs hotel with only a few teachers to supervise. They followed the group all the way to Okinawa. When they had been captured by the 4 other hijackers, they had been told that Damion wanted to have some fun with Kazuha. That made both Mr. Toyama and Mrs. Hattori very angry. Toyama wanted to save his daughter's innocence and Hattori-san wanted to save Kazuha's innocence for Heiji's benefit. They knocked out 3 of the hijackers and forced the 4th one to tell them the others location. They hurried there with the Okinawa Police force and TADAH!!! Kazuha was too weak to jump off of Heiji in embarrassment, and Heiji wasn't possibly going to throw her off. One of Heiji's classmates quickly threw Heiji a blanket. Heiji covered both him and Kazuha. Mr. Toyama and Mrs. Hattori looked at Heiji and Kazuha, shocked. Toyama was ready to kill Heiji, but his mother grabbed Mr. Toyama and told him that their children were forced to have sex. Damion had already confessed.

"M-Mr. Toyama, call an ambulance quick. Kazuha has suffered several wounds because Damion tortured her." Heiji shouted, holding Kazuha closer to his chest.

Mr. Toyama saw the cut on her chin, the cuts on her arms, the hole in her left hand, the tattoo on her back, and the slashes on her back. The blanket covered most of her legs, but he saw her heel which was shattered from a bullet wound and bleeding badly. Mr. Toyama tackled the arrested Damion Kook, and shouted, "Why!?! WHY DID YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER SO MUCH!?!?!"

"She struggled too much." Damion mumbled.

Mr. Toyama probably could've killed him if it weren't for Mrs. Hattori reminded him that he needed to call an ambulance. Mr. Toyama did that and looked at his daughter who was weakly clutching Heiji. Kazuha was exhausted and fell asleep on Heiji's chest. Heiji stroked her face and held her close. Mr. Toyama approached him and said, "Heiji... thank you; thank you for keeping that man from using my daughter completely and thank you for saving her life."

"M-Mr. Toyama, I'm so sorry, I couldn't fully protect her. I really tried, but I... I wasn't strong enough." Heiji mumbled, with a sad look on his face.

"I don't think that's it Heiji... I think she was just too strong to let you sacrifice yourself for her sake. Heiji, I must ask you one thing though..." Mr. Toyama mumbled.

"What's that Mr. Toyama?" Heiji asked.

"What will you do if Kazuha becomes pregnant from this?" He asked.

Heiji looked at him, shocked, but answered, "Then with you permission, I would marry her and help her raise our child."

"What if she isn't pregnant, but grows a liking to you?" Mr. Toyama asked.

"I've been in love with you daughter for many years, Sir, and if she feels the same way as I do for her, then I will never let her go again..." Heiji answered.

"...Good, then I trust my daughter's well-being in your hands, but if you ever hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form, you can't even imagine some of the things I'll do to you..." Mr. Toyama explained.

"I totally understand... Thank you, Sir..." Heiji said with a big smile.

"You're welcome, Heiji. Note to you though... if she isn't pregnant then make sure she stays not pregnant till she's fully yours. If I hear about a high school baby that appears from any situation than this... there will be plenty of talk, got it?" Mr, Toyama said with a serious tone.

"I got it..." Heiji mumbled.

The paramedics arrived and took Kazuha to the hospital. Heiji came with them to give a testimony the doctor and to watch Kazuha. The doctor said she had lost a lot of blood, but she was fine when she received a donation from Heiji (A/N: I have no clue if those two have the same blood type, but just pretend they do...). The doctor said she'd be fine if she stayed in a wheelchair and didn't put any pressure on her fractured limbs. He said there would be scarring from the deeper slashes and bullet wounds. The doctor said he could check in about 10-12 days to see if Kazuha was indeed pregnant. After she was healthy enough to go home, she refused to go home without Heiji with her. He pushed her wheelchair and he got her home.

The day that would decide their future as either parents-to-be or a new romantic relationship came. As Kazuha was being pushed towards the room for testing, she asked Heiji what he would do if she was pregnant.

"Whether you are pregnant or not, Kazuha, I will always love you, and if you're pregnant then we'll raise the child with love together. Either way, you can't escape me..." Heiji teased.

Kazuha sobbed tears of joy and said, "Heiji, I've waited years to hear you say that... I love you too. I love you, and if I'm pregnant, then I'll be happy to raise our child..."

After the test were complete, Heiji and Kazuha waited together in the waiting room. The doctor called them both in and announced, "Kazuha was tested... positive. Kazuha you are pregnant."

Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other shocked, nervous, and happy. Heiji hugged Kazuha and whispered, "Thank you, Kazuha... I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"Me too, Heiji. Me too..." Kazuha whispered.

A few weeks later, Heiji invited Kazuha over for a surprised dinner date at his house. His mom helped him make a delicious meal. After the dinner and dessert was prepared, Mrs. Hattori left with Heizo Hattori for their own little date to the movies. He then filled the dinning room, living room, and his room with rose petals and lit candles. He pulled Kazuha in her wheelchair to his house. She was dressed in a pretty emerald green evening gown that matched the color of her eyes. Heiji wore one of his father's suits. They had the nice dinner and dessert and talked. They watched a chick-flick and ate a big tub of ice cream. Then Heiji did what he had planned the most to do. Heiji got down on one knee and in a shaky voice, asked Kazuha to marry him. She sobbed against his chest with tears of joy and said yes over and over again. Heiji kissed her passionately. Then he lifted her from her wheelchair into his arms, bridal-style. He carried her up the stairs to his room and the locked the door behind them. That night they made love as fiancées.

On October 13th, Kazuha gave birth to a like girl who had her mother's eyes and hair, but had her father's skin color. She was named, "Kazumi Mina Hattori" after her mother. When Kazuha had lost the extra weight and could fully walk again (which was about a month after Kazumi's birth), Heiji and Kazuha got married at the age of 18. Shinichi was the Best Man and Ran was the Maid of Honor. Shinichi and Ran ended up getting together at the wedding **finally** after waiting for each other long enough. They quickly followed in getting married, and after a few years, Ran gave birth to Conan Shinichi Kudo and Rin Ai Kudo. Everyone was all happy go lucky, but as for Damion, he was sent to a prison in New York and was sentenced to a life sentence there. Too bad, so sad... Al's sentence was shortened because he helped out Kazuha and she didn't place charges on him. After serving his 4 year sentence, Al was released and became a professional tattoo artist. All good and truth prevails and blah, blah, blah...

THE END!!!!!


End file.
